


Впервые

by horira, WTF Het 2021 (WTF_Het_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Harmione, Harmony - Freeform, Minor Character Death, WTF Kombat 2021, violent death of a minor character, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horira/pseuds/horira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Het_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Het%202021
Summary: Множество вещей делается в первый раз в жизни. Но далеко не каждый первый раз оставляет прекрасные воспоминания.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Впервые

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zum ersten Mal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/763887) by Yoho. 



> Предупреждение: речь не о первом сексе, совсем не о нем.

– И еще кровь, вот здесь!  
Гарри ощупал вывернутые наизнанку брюки, валявшиеся на земле, и вытащил из кармана носовой платок. Поплевал на него и вытирал им правое плечо и лопатку Гермионы, пока подсохшее пятно крови на ее коже не исчезло.  
– Моя? – спросила она.  
– Нет, – ответил Гарри, тщательно осмотрев ее голову. – Только порез на бедре, других ран у тебя нет. Но спина вся исцарапана.  
– Думаю, это уже твоих рук дело, – сонным голосом пробормотала Гермиона.  
– Больно?  
Гермиона покачала головой.  
– Я тоже была не особо нежной с тобой, – сказала она тихо.  
Гарри пальцем провел вдоль ее позвоночника, ненадолго задержался на ягодицах и опять медленно повел палец по мокрой от пота коже вверх до ее затылка.  
Гермиона издала негромкий звук, нечто среднее между мурлыканьем Криволапа и глубоким вздохом.  
– Почему мы это делаем?  
– О чем ты? – спросил он. – О сексе?  
– Заниматься сексом после такого? Мы оба могли погибнуть. Ты знаешь, что мы были на волоске?  
– Если бы ты этого не сделала, я сейчас был бы мертв.  
Какое-то время стояла тишина.  
– Ты уже тоже делал это для меня. Но никогда не хотел говорить об этом, – заметила Гермиона.  
– Нет!  
– Почему нет? Я не поверю, что ты так легко это пережил. Для этого я слишком хорошо тебя знаю.  
– Думаешь?  
– М-м-м, – Гермиона поцеловала его. Очень осторожно. Порез на его губе только недавно перестал кровоточить.  
– К этому можно привыкнуть? – спросила она.  
Гарри понял, что она имеет в виду не поцелуй, и покачал головой:  
– Нет, нельзя. Какая бы сильная ярость ни владела мной, каждый раз на смену ей приходят… – он запнулся, ища подходящие слова, – печаль и тоска, но, несмотря на это, я весь на взводе.  
– И тогда ты спишь со мной?  
– Ты тоже хочешь. Разве нет? – спросил он с сомнением. – Ты же занималась сексом не только ради меня?  
– Нет, не только. Я тоже этого хотела, – ответила Гермиона и снова легла на живот. – Но обычно мы не настолько… – она запнулась, – жестки друг с другом.  
– Ну, слово «обычный» для этого случая не подходит.  
– То, что между нами было, – это все-таки любовь?  
– Нет, – сказал Гарри, – животный инстинкт, нечто в этом роде. Но я бы никому другому не позволил... то, что ты сделала.  
Он снова отправил руку в путешествие по ее спине, но в этот раз не остановился и погладил ее попу и ноги. Двигаясь назад, он ласково коснулся внутренней стороны ее бедер.  
– Не нужно было мне убивать женщину, – тихо сказала Гермиона.  
– Почему? – спросил Гарри. – Они вдвоем были у меня за спиной. И хотели прикончить меня с тыла.  
– Да, но после смерти мужчины… Возможно, хватило бы Ступефая. Или, может, она бы убежала.  
– Ступефай ненадежен. Мы ведь знаем это. Если тот, кто его наложил, умрет, его действие прекратится. А насчет убежать… она этого хотела? Она повернулась? Опустила палочку?  
– Нет, – пробормотала Гермиона, перевернулась на спину и скрестила руки над головой.  
Теперь рана на ее ноге была видна полностью.  
– Тут у тебя шрам, – заметил Гарри.  
– У меня это номер два.  
– Вот только не надо нам сейчас начинать состязание. У тебя изначально нет ни единого шанса.  
Гарри указательным пальцем очертил маленький круг на ее животе, Гермиона фыркнула. Он недолго поразмышлял, была ли это реакция на его колкость или на щекотку.  
– Где они сейчас? – спросила она.  
– Волдеморт не хоронит своих мертвецов. Думаю, об этом позаботится Министерство.  
– Нет, я не про это. Где их… души?  
– А они есть?  
Гермиона какое-то время думала.  
– Пока мы живы – да. Это то, что мы есть. Наша личность. Мое «я».  
– И ты веришь, что это существует после того, как мы умираем?  
– Я не знаю, – пожала плечами Гермиона.  
– Лично я не верю, что мы будем жить дальше. В каком-то другом месте, – тихо сказал Гарри.  
– Тогда нам нужно жить здесь и сейчас, – постановила она.  
На это Гарри ничего не сказал. Он продолжал ее ласкать. Кончиками пальцев.  
– Звучит, как фраза из плохо написанной книги, – сказала Гермиона и сомкнула ноги, когда он попытался погладить между ее бедрами.  
– Да, но это правда.  
– Во второй раз будет легче?  
– Нет, – сказал Гарри. – Легче не будет. У меня чувство, что каждый раз исчезает часть меня. Я изменился?  
– Наверное, мы оба изменились. Даже без убийств. Я не знаю. Мы постоянно вместе. Тут не заметить, если мы меняемся.  
Теперь они лежали на боку и ласкали спины друг друга. Гарри сполз немного ниже, чтобы Гермиона доставала его плечи.  
– Это было так просто, – сказала Гермиона, и голос ее звучал приглушенно из-за того, что она уткнулась лицом в его грудь.  
– Тебе нужно всего лишь достаточно разозлиться. В этом весь секрет. Ярость!  
– Мы убийцы?  
– Нет, – ответил Гарри. – Они убивают из-за денег, из удовольствия, ревности, мести. Гермиона, на нас напали! Не мы устроили эту схватку! Нет, мы не убийцы!  
Гермиона еще крепче прижала его к себе, и он вздрогнул. Что-то случилось с его ребром во время боя.  
– Ты их считаешь? – спросила она.  
– Нет, – отрезал Гарри. – И тебе не нужно начинать. Однажды их станет слишком много.  
– Двое. Я убила двух человек.  
Она покрывала его грудь быстрыми легкими поцелуями, а он гладил ее шею и пропускал через пальцы пряди ее волос.  
– Я хочу увидеть, как они станут седыми, – сказал Гарри. – И убью любого, кто захочет мне в этом помешать. Так или иначе.  
Он посмотрел на Гермиону, глаза его странно блестели. Она вытерла слезы с его щек, и они надолго замолчали.


End file.
